


Forget Me Not

by Tenebrais



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrais/pseuds/Tenebrais
Summary: Written for the SD Discord Fright Night artgame.What is really going on the cemetery honouring the magical girls?
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sleepless Domain Fright Night Artgame 2020





	Forget Me Not

Monsters don't go near the cemetery.

People share the rumour in hushed tones. If you're caught out at night in the heart of the city, the cemetery is safe. They won't even see you there.  
But if you do, you might regret it.

The flowers at each girl's grave are always in bloom. Though they never wilt, or go to seed, you might be forgiven for thinking they are just ordinary flowers.  
But at night, when the barrier is up, they turn to face you.

If you strain your ears, you can hear them whisper.

“Is everyone okay?”  
“Did I keep them safe?”  
“I got separated...”

Stay there for longer, and you no longer need to struggle to hear them.

“Is someone there?”  
“If she hadn't been in the way...”  
“Please tell her I'm sorry.”

Soon, you will struggle to block them out.

“Hello?”  
“It's so dark!”  
“Can you hear me?”

Every once in a while, some fool tries to camp the night there, to prove their courage.

“I'm ready to wake up now.”  
“Please, save me!”  
“Just let me die!”

Come morning, they have always fled to the streets.


End file.
